


The way I see you.

by firendawn



Series: 2,500. [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Loqi is still pretty adorable in this fic, M/M, dom/sub-talk towards the end, it's not much so don't worry, just gonna post all the fluff before we move on to the rated stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firendawn/pseuds/firendawn
Summary: All Cor wanted was a roof over his head, sheltering him from the rain and the daemons, allowing him some peace and quiet after a long battle with the Magitek Troopers. He didn't ask to be gifted with someone from the enemy lines, who was shivering from the cold like a wet dog at the corner of the room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Mai (@thanhuki) for proofreading!
> 
> Another fluffy!corloqi. I'm trash.

“Give it back, Loqi.” A distinct yet annoyed whine escaped from Cor’s lips as he lazily tried to reach out for his glasses that were beyond reach. Loqi took Cor’s reading glasses from him just as soon as he had his butt glued to his seat. Loqi was halfway across the room, giving Cor the slimiest grin he could muster.

After being on the battlefield for so long, one would expect a soldier, a _marshal_ moreover, to have pretty good eyesight. Loqi has just witnessed said man wearing the thickest reading glasses he has ever seen in the history of mankind. Laughter resonated throughout the four walls that were enclosing the two men, as one was suffering in agony while the other was basking in glee. Cor has his face in his hands as he tried to remember the reason he allowed Loqi into his house in the first place.

“These glasses are so horribly thick!”

Cor recalled back to the first time he met Loqi and a soft smile crept up on his face as Loqi’s senseless laughter faded into the background. 

*

It was awfully dark and the storm has yet to pass. The roads back home were filled with daemons and soldiers, and the storm wasn’t exactly helping either. Cor has been out in the woods for over almost a day, exterminating Magitek troopers that were threatening the cities and streets outside Insomnia, but he could barely see what was going on. He wanted to retreat to the Citadel as soon as possible, but it seemed impossible at that point of time. He was soaking wet and his boots were starting to get uncomfortable for his feet. He was hungry and he was exhausted, not to mention, the fatigue was getting to him as the storm messed with his head. It has been throbbing non-stop ever since the first raindrop fell.

Cor took a quick glance around and noticed that he was nearing a shelter. In the middle of the woods, there lied a small brick house and the door was left open as if it was already inviting Cor in. He wasn’t one to pass the opportunity, so he shuffled his way closer. His steps came to a stop, however, when he realized the menacing red lights that were filling up the surroundings. 

A fortress was near. 

His senses spiked, and immediately, he conjured his weapon by his side. His hand went straight to his katana, waiting for the right time to unsheathe it as he made his way closer towards the shelter.

An open door in such a stormy weather, and whatever more with the small building being so close to an enemy’s active fortress? After all the years of being in the field, Cor has relied more on his senses than anything else and as of then, it was screaming at him to keep his guard up. As soon as Cor entered the shelter, his eyes caught something on his left and swiftly subdued his prey’s movements by pointing the edge of his sword right before the person’s throat.

However, there he was– a soldier from Niflheim that was as wet as Cor and already had his hands raised. If Cor wasn’t wrong, his knees were shaking a little too, and amidst all that shaking, Cor couldn’t forget the flare in his eyes; it was a look filled with anger and hatred.

Cor completely understood. Nobody wants their shelter from the storm being intruded, but he couldn’t say that he was at fault– the door was left unlocked and it was incredibly inviting. Plus, it’s not like sharing a space would leave such a huge impact on them both. Moreover, they were enemies. Cor could see himself leaving the moment dawn arrives and when the storm’s rage has finally subsided.

“What are you doing here?” The soldier chattered through his trembling teeth.

Cor kept silent because he wasn’t one to share his thoughts with the enemy. He closed the door behind him, without removing his gaze from the enemy soldier. Afterward, he withdrew his sword from ripping apart the soldier’s throat but held it close, just in case the blonde decided to do something funny that would probably end up hurting them both since they are, after all, in an enclosed area.

It wasn’t going to take much longer until dawn breaks, so Cor had to suck it up and enjoy the silence while he still could. One way or another, he kept his guard up because the presence of an enemy wasn’t exactly all that comforting.

Cor took small steps towards the blonde only to swerve slightly to the side as he reached out for a stool. The blonde raised his eyebrows questioningly as Cor stared at him from bottom-up before moving into the corner. It seemed like the blonde wasn’t having any of this either, and decided to keep a silent truce since they knew that the weather was not on their side on that day.

“It’s freezing.” The blonde mumbled.

Cor sighed. Please don’t talk anymore, he begged. 

“I’m hungry too.” He continued.

“Do you have any food?”

“Where are you from?”

“Do you work for King Regis?”

The endless stream of questions from the blonde’s mouth was already annoying him. Cor let out a grunt as a warning, staring him down as he did so. He could see the younger man jerk in surprise at Cor’s reaction, but he never really returned the threat back. All the blonde did was flinch and cross his arms in despair. Cor thought that he was finally saved from the endless barrage of personal questions, but the blonde surprised him with his next one.

“Are you in a relationship, Marshal? Do you want to get home as soon as possible because of your wife?” The blonde mumbled the last line, but Cor’s great hearing senses were finally put to good use. Unsure why the young man would ask such a bold question, Cor was taken aback and laughed it off.

“I’m not married.” Cor kept his cool and replied.

The blonde’s head snapped back to meet Cor’s eyes almost instantly. A tint of red was visible on his cheeks and Cor found it endearing. What Cor wasn’t paying attention to was the fact that the blonde man had already known him after calling him by his position. What he cared more was the brief trust and silence these enemies shared between one another until Mother Nature decided to be nice, as well as the younger man’s charming looks. Cor had to admit, the man standing at the other end of the room was somewhat attractive.

After a few hours, Cor could no longer hear the raindrops excessively hitting the window panes of this small shelter and was ecstatic to see the bright rays of sunlight shining through the glass. Immediately he stood up and was about to take his leave until a hand firmly grabbed his arm.

“Um,” the younger man began, his eyes shifting left and right, anywhere in the room but Cor. “Do you mind getting some coffee after this? I’m a little thirsty.”

It was such an innocent request, but Cor wasn’t one to deal with children. People of his age shouldn’t even drink coffee. Young adults nowadays were drinking alcohol. Cor’s thoughts began drifting towards Prince Noctis, hoping that Gladiolus’ influence wouldn’t allow the prince to start drinking too. It seems highly unlikely, but nobody knows what might happen in the coming future. Regis told Cor that Ignis was going to be by Noctis’ side as well, so it probably wasn’t going to be much of a worry. Ignis is a reliable one, and he wouldn’t think that the prince’s faithful retainer would want him to get drunk in the middle of the fight.

“Oi!” The younger man called out to Cor, snapping him away from his train of thoughts.

“Hm?” Cor hummed and the young man relaxed his grip on Cor.

“Can we get some coffee after this?” He pleaded once again.

“In our uniforms? I don’t think so, kid.” Cor pulled his arm away. “I wouldn’t want your country to start another war with us just because I might be hanging out with you _for coffee_.” He air-quoted the final two words, emphasizing on how ridiculous the idea might be.

“Take me to a place where the eyes of both parties can’t catch us then.” The blonde shrugged it off nonchalantly. Cor was extremely dumbfounded, he couldn’t believe how insisting the latter was. It was already incredible enough that the young man didn't even try to kill him when he was at his most vulnerable.

“I don’t even know your name, kid.” Cor sighed and rubbed his temples, things were getting a little complicated and he wasn’t sure whether he liked the way things were going right now.

“Loqi. It’s Loqi Tummelt.”

*

Weight was crushing him down and Cor realized it was Loqi who was suddenly on his lap. The young one had a terrible balance, so Cor immediately grabbed him by the hips to stabilize him. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at Loqi, and wondered why he was looking at him worriedly.

“You were distracted. What were you thinking about?” Loqi muttered and caressed Cor’s face with his thumb. His fingers are still as smooth as Cor could remember back when this same young man gripped his hand. Just that thought alone made him smile, a little.

“You.”

Just one word was all it took for Loqi to burst into sparkles and fireworks. His face became awfully warm and his ears were turning bright red. Cor wouldn’t admit it, but he loved the subconscious emotions that Loqi shows whenever he was being complimented. This time, however, he tried to express his emotions physically as he began to shriek and punch the living soul out of Cor’s body.

It was years after King Regis’ death and Cor hasn’t gotten over it. He had always suffered from nightmares after nightmares in his sleep, and he wasn’t sure when the last time he has gotten a good night’s rest was, so Loqi decided to quit his job in order to take care of Cor. The older man was against it, saying how dishonorable it is to not serve his nation, but Loqi retorted back to Cor, yelling that he wanted to take care of him instead. At that point, Cor was rendered speechless and didn’t have anything else to say about it. It felt weird at first, seeing as how they were both originally enemies, but Cor somehow managed to accept it.

Which brought him to his question.

“How did you get to know me when we were at the shelter? I don’t remember meeting you beforehand.” Cor took the opportunity to steal his glasses away from Loqi and placed them back on where they belong – on his face.

“You’re such an old man, are you ready to wither away anytime soon?” Loqi chuckled and relaxed on Cor’s lap. “I’ve heard stories about you, legends of the Immortal, one would say. Mostly everyone feared you in Niflheim. Ugh, even Aranea knew you. They kept going on about how you were unbeatable, and how they would give me an instant promotion if I managed to hunt you down and beat you up into a dying pulp. I just thought you were interesting and wanted to give it a shot.

“I got my ass handed to me multiple times, however. We’ve fought countless of times before, but you didn’t notice me – at all. I got upset and angry because even after all my efforts, you didn’t even manage to recall my face. Somehow, our encounter at the shelter was a miraculous one. Need I thank Mother Nature for that?”

The man he’s staring at always managed to surprise him one way or the other. Cor’s loyalty for Regis practically filled his head and nothing else mattered besides his King’s protection. He still felt awful that he couldn’t be by his Majesty’s side and protect him during the invasion, but he couldn’t rot forever in the past. At the very least, he needed to apologize to Noctis.

Cor had all the reason in the world to hate Loqi and torture him, but it seemed like he already inflicted the damage before. He was about to open his mouth and apologize to Loqi, but the blonde cuts him off.

“I’m not kidding, you look absolutely adorable with glasses. Those lenses, though… Are your eyes that bad?” Loqi squinted and poked the sides of Cor’s glasses, annoying the living daylights out of him.

“Grumpy old man with some old glasses. Absolutely fitting, don’t you think?”  
Cor groaned in frustration and pulled Loqi in by his tie, stealing a brief kiss from his soft lips.

“Don’t they ever tell you to shut up?” He pulled away, just enough for their nose to brush against each other.

Loqi slid his hands behind Cor’s neck and leaned in, nuzzling his nose on Cor’s cheeks. He loves it when Cor kisses him to shut him up. Truth be told, that’s probably one of the most effective ways to shut him up. As he planted soft kisses on his beloved’s cheek, Loqi got extremely irritated every single time Cor’s glasses got in the way. Cor noticed this but kept himself quiet, curious to see what Loqi might do.

To Cor’s Surprise, Loqi didn’t do anything and quietly dealt with his annoyance. It seemed like the younger one really adored the glasses.

“That’s enough, come and kiss me properly.” Cor tightened his grip on Loqi’s hips with one hand, while the other forced Loqi’s face to turn to him.

“Demanding, are we?” Loqi purred, rubbing his profile against Cor’s palm. “Tell me what to do more often, will you? With this whole glasses look you have on you right now, you could pass as a teacher, and I absolutely love it when my favorite teacher tells me what I should do in order to become an honor student.”

Cor grabbed hold of Loqi’s wrist and stood up, leading them into his bedroom. Cor bit down on his lower lip as hard as he could because _fuck_ , Loqi knew how to push his buttons extremely well and it’s pissing him off to no ends. All he wanted to do right now was turn Loqi into a mess – his mess. When Loqi was pushed onto the bed, he was already posing for his dear life. Sometimes Cor wanted to just bang his head against the wall for finding such a bothersome brat attractive, but then again, it’s always fun to keep a brat in check by disciplining them.

“Loqi.” Cor called out to him.

“Hm?” Loqi’s head perked up like a small puppy, diverting all his attention to Cor.

“Strip and bend over, like a good boy you are.”

*


End file.
